A Desert's Flame
by deLoonii
Summary: Takes place during the Isvalan War. Roy is forced to deal with a certain alchemist who has his eyes on him. Kimblee/Roy yaoi. You have been warned •3•


**kAuthor's Note: Yay! My first Roy/Kimblee fic! Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review~**

* * *

The screams still echoed in his ears like a hypnotic symphony as Roy slowly trudged back to the camp. Everyone looked ragged and warn, with hollow eyes and weary bodies. All that is, save one. The Crimson alchemist looked as if he had just gone a summer's stroll. He wore the carnage like a medal as he strutted toward the showers. It sickened Roy, made him want to beat the smug look off the older man's face. A hand tapped lightly on his shoulder. He turned to see Hughes and Hawkeye standing behind him. They both looked just as worn as he was.

"Roy!" the major said in his stupidly cheery way; "You look like shit."

Roy grunted, thankful for his friend's chipper personality. He motioned toward the shower and the other nodded. He grabbed Hawkeye and began to blather on about his new girlfriend, guiding her away from Roy. He wandered toward the showers.

He wasn't really paying much attention when he began to disrobe, but had he been he would have noticed that the shower was abnormally quiet. He walked into one of the stalls and turn on the water to the hottest it would go. He began to scrub the shame away, his mind still alight with pain and anger. A snicker came from the outside of his stall making him straighten out of his reverie. He turned, now face to face with his observer. There stood the Crimson alchemist, still covered in grime, now shirt less, with a wolfish smirk on his face.

"My, my, Flame... Why are you taking all the hot water? Not very nice of you." Crimson said, lazily eyeing Roy like a piece of meat.

Roy growled backing up from the man. Crimson's eyes flashed sadistically and before Roy hand time to process, Crimson's arms were around his waist, pulling him into an almost intimate embrace. Roy struggled but the other looked much weaker than he really was. Crimson snarled, looking Roy square in the eye.

"Calm down, Flame... One false move and you're in pieces." he hissed.

"Leave me alone, Crimson... I just want to shower in peace." Roy said, coldly, giving off an air far more authoritative than he actually felt.

Crimson called Roy's bluff, leaning over the younger and capturing his lips in his sharp teeth. Roy yelped, pushing against the other's grip. Crimson took advantage of Roy's shout to thrust his tongue down the younger's throat.

Crimson pulled away, whispering in Roy's ear. "I've seen you looking at me these past few weeks... You wanted to beat me... So let me show you what I've wanted to do to you..."

Roy barely understood what the older was saying. By the time he finally grasped onto what he was hearing, he was pinned against the wall, his legs forced up around Crimson's waist. The water had gone cold by this time and making Roy to shiver. Crimson smiled, unbuckling his uniform bottoms and letting his now raging erection slap against Roy's slicked skin.

Roy squirmed, feeling the pulsing heat against his backside. "C-Crimson... Don't you dare..." Roy whimpered, his voice now meek.

Crimson chuckled ramming himself into Roy. He wanted to scream, to writhe bur he would never give Crimson that satisfaction. He let Crimson have his way, staying silent. Crimson growled, biting into Roy's shoulder. Roy let out a hushed moan to which Crimson smiled. He lapped at the petals of blood beginning to form from the bite. Roy squirmed slightly at the coarse tongue against the wound. Crimson kept pounding into Roy with a great force, laughing coldly.

"Say my name..." Crimson hissed, his thrust becoming more erratic.

"Fuck off.." Roy grunted.

Crimson moved his hands from Roy's hips to his throat. His eyes flashed a sinisterly, his thumb running down Roy's jugular. "Say. My. Name."

Roy knew what those hands could and he resigned himself." Kimblee..." he whispered.

"Kimblee what...?" the older asked, thrusting harshly with each word. "What do you want me to do..?"

"Kimblee... End this." Roy said, looking him dead in the eye.

Kimblee let out a low growling moan, releasing inside of Roy. He slumped forward, panting slightly as he softened inside of him. He pulled out and let Roy slide down the stall wall.

He smiled, blowing Roy a kiss." See you in the mess hall, Flame"

Roy watched as Kimblee strutted out, whistling a pleasant little tune. Roy staggered up, turning off the now icy water and walking to redress. He opened the flap of the tent. By now the sun had fully set and the chill desert wind was beginning to blow. Roy sighed heavily, he didn't want to chance seeing Kimblee in the mess hall but his stomach wouldn't allow him to skip a meal.


End file.
